Yakuzza
by Maat Sejmet
Summary: Anna queda sola tras la muerte de sus pariente e Yho va tra ella pero no de la forma que ustedes piensan...
1. Introduccion

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien.... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **Y&A** porque es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie...... ahhh si es un **UA**.... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo mas parecidas a las de la serie.... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a y si quieren contactarme en l MSN también... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que SK no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

Dedico este Fic a mi Nee-san Marina (Mucosa pa´mi) que es una gran fanática de esta serie y por cierto Hao es de ella U.

* * *

"YAKUZZA"

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

* * *

****

**-INTRODUCCION-**

**

* * *

**

****

- Muchos dicen que la muerte es parte de la vida... pero para mi, en este momento... es el fin. El fin de todo. Para unos todo se acaba, mientras que el resto tratamos de seguir adelante con el dolor.

Una joven de cortos cabellos rubios caminaba lentamente por la grava húmeda por la lluvia reciente. Su elegante y sobrio vestido negro resaltaba ante la blancura de su piel. Sus ojos miel perdidos en el verde paisaje del antiguo cementerio mientras sus pasos sinuosos la conducían sin sentido.

Las lágrimas que nunca escaparon de sus ojos... los gritos que jamás salieron de su garganta... los recuerdos que aún no salían de su mente... todo formaba una gran ola de dolor e impotencia que no saldría a la luz, ella era fuerte... siempre fuerte... como su padre la había forjado... como la vida la había forjado...

Las imágenes del cajón de madera lustrada donde su padre descansaba mientras ella depositaba una rosa roja sobre él... en la parcela familiar. Lugar al que había asistido tres veces ya en unos cortos tres meses... la primera vez para enterrar a su hermano mayor, que murió de una enfermedad congénita, la segunda para enterrar a su madre, quien se quitó la vida luego de la pérdida. Y ahora, un mes después de eso visitaba nuevamente ese lugar para dejar ir a su último familiar, mientras decenas de personas relacionadas a ellos por algún lazo borroso lloraban falsas lágrimas, predicando falsas palabras de consuelo. Imágenes que no la abandonarían jamás, así como no lo habían hecho las anteriores...

El cielo lloraba... lloraba las lágrimas que ella no podía mientras su vestido se impregnaba sobre su cuerpo. Cansada de caminar sin rumbo, de mirar lápidas desconocidas que solo le recordaban lo sola que estaba se dejó caer sobre un asiento de piedra caliza que descansaba al pie de un frondoso nogal, mientras lágrimas silenciosas rompían sus mejillas.

- Lágrimas... solo por ti las he dejado correr... porque tu ausencia me es insoportable, porque el no saberte conmigo me entristece y asusta, si, me asusta enfrentar el mundo sin ti. Me duele saber que ahora debes estar triste pensando que has fallado como mi protector, que aquellos en quienes confiaste mi seguridad prefirieron la muerte como compañera. Pero ya no importa... ¿ellos?... no puedo decir que los aprecio... después de todo, mi madre decidió quitarse la vida sin siquiera despedirse... y él... bueno él dijo todo lo que tenía que decir.

**-------------------------------------- Flashback ----------------------------------**

La noche oscura y lluviosa era típica en los meses de tifones... las calles inundadas, los vientos insufribles. Mientras la gente se refugia en el interior de sus hogares, con el calor del ambiente familiar...

Pero esto no se daba en el caserón a las afueras de Isumo, en interior del mismo el frío era mas intenso incluso que en las calles, las habitaciones oscuras y la joven de cabellos claros cocinando al calor de la cocina. La comida estaba lista y servida, él llegaría en cualquier momento...

- ¡Llegué! – fue todo el saludo que el hombre de unos aparentes cincuenta años dio a la joven que le servía la cena. Este comió la cena lentamente, en silencio, como todos los días desde que su madre se había ido, su mirada estaba perdida en una foto familiar en la que solo aparecían tres individuos...Una joven pareja y un niño pequeño.

La joven de cabellos rubios como el sol miraba su plato vacío en espera de la seña de su padre para levantar los trastos. Pero su padre seguía perdido en la foto... como siempre. Esta actitud ya era bastante normal y aceptada por ella.

- Sabes... hoy me he dado cuenta de que ya no tengo nada... mi orgullo se ha perdido, no tengo nada de que enorgullecerme ya... primero mi hijo resulta enfermo, muriendo con honor pero destrozando a mi familia... y luego mi hermosa esposa se suicida manchando el honor de mi familia... pero como no perdonarla, después de todo él lo era todo para nosotros... nuestra esperanza...

La joven miraba en silenciosa impotencia la extraña actitud de su padre... para empezar, era extraño que le dirigiese la palabra... pero por sobre eso lo preocupante era la voz apagada pero determinada del padre, en ella se teñía una decisión importante que sabía no podía ser nada bueno.

- Pero la culpable de su suicidio has sido tú – dijo este aún sin mirarla, por lo que ella dio gracias, así no sabría el dolor que produjeron sus palabras – Tú le quitaste todo y ni te imaginas como... tu hermano, en su último aliento le dijo que te cuidara y que te dijera que te amaba. Su amor lo era todo para tu madre, y en el último momento él solo pensó en ti... eso fue devastador para ella.

Las palabras hicieron fondo en su alma... habría ella sido realmente culpable de ello... ¿realmente?.., no, ella no tenía culpa alguna de ello... como podría...

- Eso ya no importa... – dijo el hombre seriamente – estoy cansado, y ya es hora de descansar... – el hombre se levantó y mirándola por última vez salió de la habitación diciendo – siempre supe que no debimos aceptarte.

La joven se quedó totalmente confundida, ¿qué quiso decirle? ... ¿qué significó eso? ¿Por qué se lo decía ahora?. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta cerrada por la que se acababa de ir su padre...

Su mente seguía completamente congestionada... los recuerdos se agolpaban en ella... siendo únicamente interrumpidos por el aullido del viento y el monótono sonar del reloj que marcaba el paso de cada minuto...

Un quejido ahogado irrumpió en la oscuridad... la joven corrió rápidamente a la habitación de su padre de donde provenía el sonido... se paró frente a la puerta de la misma pero no la abrió... escuchó la respiración entrecortada y dificultosa por la cantidad de líquido en ella de su padre, y supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando... sus ojos perdidos en el marca de la puerta... Reaccionó rápidamente y corrió al teléfono donde llamó a una ambulancia... y se sentó en la escalera oscura abrazando el inalámbrico contra su pecho mientras miraba fijamente el vacío...

Las luces verdes de la ambulancia irrumpieron entre la lluvia... los paramédicos derribaron la puerta que estaba con llave y se llevaron el cuerpo... trataron inútilmente de reanimarlo... el tiempo que habían tardado en llegar a la casa había sido suficiente para que la muerte hiciese su trabajo.

**----------------------------------- Fin Flashback --------------------------------**

- Hermano... – susurró la joven – no te preocupes... yo saldré adelante sola, eso es lo de menos... solo... quisiera que estuvieses aquí...

La lluvia seguía cayendo lentamente sobre toda la ciudad... la gente ya se había ido del cementerio... el tifón seguía golpeando la ciudad y nadie permanecía fuera mas de lo necesario...

En el verde cementerio se veía entrar a un joven de impermeable negro que recorría con paso decidido los caminos del mismo, el joven de cabellos marrones desordenados bajo un sombrero negro caminaba distraído... sus ojos negros se posaron en la figura de una joven rubia sentada a lo lejos... la miraba detenidamente pues la encontraba un deleite a su vista.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – la áspera voz del cuidador lo sacó de su ensueño.

- ¡Si, estoy buscando el entierro del señor Kyôyama! – preguntó fríamente el joven, mientras el cuidador lo miraba bastante extraño.

- Que pena, ha llegado tarde, acaba de terminar... – dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta.

- ¡Ya veo...! tal vez pueda ayudarme, estoy buscando a la hija del señor Kyôyama – preguntó el joven mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿A la señorita Anna? – preguntó el hombre que ya conocía a la joven.

- si... a la misma – dijo él sin mas.

- Ella ya se ha marchado, es una joven rubia de cabello corto, hasta hace poco estaba aquí.

El joven se dio la media vuelta y revisó con la mirada el lugar donde había visto a la joven hace apenas un momento... pero ya no estaba allí.

- Ella viene seguido, ¿quién le digo que la busca? – preguntó curioso el hombre.

- Yoh Asakura... – dijo con simpleza el joven mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando al cuidados con los ojos desorbitados...

El joven se perdió entre la lluvia, dejando atrás el cementerio... mientras miraba el gentío frente a él...

- Anna Kyôyama... nos encontraremos... – dijo mientras se entremezclaba con la gente agitada de la ciudad que corría para evitar la lluvia...

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *


	2. Mudanza

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien.... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **Y&A** porque es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie...... ahhh si es un **UA**.... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo mas parecidas a las de la serie.... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a ... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que SK no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

Dedico este Fic a mi Nee-san Marina (Mucosa pa´mi) que es una gran fanática de esta serie y por cierto Hao es de ella U.

* * *

**"YAKUZZA"**

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO PRIMERO-

"**MUDANZA"**

****

* * *

La lluvia caía copiosamente a través del cristal ahumado... las nubes grises ahogaban el cielo mientras el agua inundaba el suelo...

Las gotas se precipitaban contra el cristal incesantes una tras otra... así pasaron los días de esa semana gris... solo una semana...

- Otro día gris... – la voz cansada salió de entre sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraban...

La habitación se encontraba completamente vacía a excepción de ella... la joven de cabellos rubios miraba fijamente la lluvia impactarse contra el cristal del ventanal frente a ella, la tenue luz que ingresaba a través de este batallaba duramente contra la oscuridad reinante en la casa, arrancando de blancas paredes, grises opacos... e iluminando pálidamente la figura femenina...

- Soledad... es todo lo que queda en esta casa... ya no puedo ver en sus muros y ventanas recuerdos felices... – su mirada se fijó en un punto perdido del infinito – en su lugar, recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento impregnan mis sentidos... y ya no tengo nada que me fuerce a permanecer aquí...

De entre la oscuridad la figura de un hombre joven se apareció, vestía un traje muy fino de color oscuro... su cabello estaba corto y pulcramente peinado. Mientras su mirada se fijaba en la joven mujer parada frente a él.

- ¿Está todo en orden Señorita Kyôyama? – preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer que era finamente bañada por la opaca luz del día gris... de ella emanaba un aura melancólica que inundaba el ambiente, pero lejos de ser incómoda brindaba a la joven una apariencia de fragilidad, que ni siquiera el refinado y serio vestido negro que portaba podía opacar...

- Si – dijo Anna recuperando su frialdad habitual y se aproximó a él – Aquí tiene – Anna depositó un juego de llaves en la mano del joven y sin mas palabras se retiró de la habitación...

Anna abandonó aquella habitación que había sido su refugio durante su infancia... el lugar que presenciara sus sueños y sus alegrías... así como aquellos momentos donde se permitió ser débil, aquello momentos en los que se permitió derramar amargas lágrimas de desconsuelo... aquella que en algún momento había sido su mayor tesoro... pero que ya no traía a ella ese sentimiento de tranquilidad, ese sentimiento que le confirmara que pertenecía allí...

Caminó a paso moderado por los pasillos, los muebles permanecerían allí, después de todo ninguno de ellos le interesaba, ningún lugar de esa casa le era realmente apreciado mas que su habitación y la de su amado hermano. Solamente esas habitaciones se había encargado personalmente de vaciar... se llevaría con ella aquello que le era preciado, aquello que le traía recuerdos placenteros y dejaría en esa casa aquellos objetos que solo le traían malos recuerdos y que solo le ocuparían espacio... así dejaría enterrado su pasado en aquella casa... dejaría olvidados entre los muros de esa casa recuerdos que borraría de su memoria... momentos que jamás quería volver a ver... recuerdos sombríos de su pasado muerto... y encerrados allí quedarían los recuerdos de sus padres... y los olvidaría... para siempre.

- ¡Adiós! – Anna se paró en la puerta de la propiedad, que no poseía jardín. Dirigió una última mirada a aquella edificación y se subió al pequeño camión de transportes... perdiéndose entre la lluvia y los autos.

La oscuridad reinaba en la impersonal oficina situada en el piso treinta y dos del edificio mas importante del centro de Tokio... el decorado monótono no abandonaba los tonos opacos entre el negro y el blanco... los materiales eran poco menos que prácticos, todo era metal, vidrio y cuero... ningún color fuera de esos era aceptado, nada acogedor... débil.

- Señor... el joven Yoh acaba de llegar – la voz chillona de la joven secretaria resonó en el intercomunicador.

De espaldas al aparato un hombre se reclinaba sobre su sillón mientras miraba la ciudad colapsada por la lluvia... la gente como diminutos puntos en el espacio... como insectos en un frasco, listos a ser utilizados con el mayor provecho y sin otra alternativa... Bien, tal vez esa vista le era igual estando al nivel de la calle, pero sin duda la altura era imponente.

- Hazlo pasar – la voz del hombre sonó gruesa, firme y fría... los sentimientos estaban ausentes en ella.

La puertas de vidrio negro se abrieron, y dejaron paso a un joven de corto y revoltoso cabello castaño, de ojos negros que se dejaron ver cuando se quitó las gafas de sol...

- Señor... – la vos fue monótona, sin emoción... su mirada estaba clavada en el respaldo del sillón...

El hombre se giró mirando fijamente al joven... su mirada gélida no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción... nada se velaba a través del esos ojos, nada indicaba vida en ellos... la figura era cortada de entre el ventanal.... quedando la oscura silueta de la que solo se podían percibir esos ojos inexpresivos...

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó el hombre mientras lo miraba fijamente - ¿Por qué sigue con vida?

El joven de cabello castaño mantenía la mirada fija en esos ojos... no le produjo ningún tipo de emoción, no había temor, respeto, mucho menos afecto... la persona que tenía delante de él no representaba nada en su vida mas que su jefe... o mejor dicho, UNO de sus jefes...

- El funeral fue mas pronto de lo previsto, no logré alcanzarla, y ahora, la policía iniciará una investigación...

La molestia era evidente... el hombre lo miraba fríamente desde el abrigo de las sombras mientras una ligera sonrisa entornaba su rostro... cuanto mas su sonrisa se intensificaba, mas fría se volvía la mirada del joven frente a él... ese joven que había visto ya tantas veces... su hijo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas? – preguntó monótonamente

El joven frente a él lo miraba sin cambio... mientras se reía interiormente... adoraba ver como se le partían los planes en pedazos a ese hombre... si, esa era una de sus mayores gratificaciones...

- La investigación, YA ha comenzado... – dijo sin emoción alguna – y el tiempo estimado de duración será aproximadamente de unos meses hasta que se compruebe su inocencia... o lo contrario...

Las inertes facciones de su rostro cobraron vida repentinamente mientras la frustración comenzaba a hacer estragos en su mirada... como odiaba cuando ese chiquillo se presentaba tan impertinente a decirle que todo había salido mal...

- ¡¡ARREGLALO!! – la furia se velaba notoriamente en sus palabras, no hacía falta conocer mucho al hombre.

- Mucho me temo que nada puedo hacer ahora... – dijo con una pseudo sonrisa sarcástica que crispó los nervios del hombre mayor

- Eso a mi poco me importa – dijo firmemente – si quieres seguir con vida y siendo parte de esta familia, te aconsejo que la mates YA

- Pues... primero tus amenazas de poco me valen, si haces un movimiento en falso te caerán todos mis colegas encima... y en cuanto a la joven... cuando la policía termine su trabajo estará libre de molestias.

Sin mas palabras el joven se dio media vuelta y salió del recinto a paso pausado, sin apuro, sin molestias... bajo toda certeza enviaría a alguien a seguirla... muy probablemente a aquel joven... si, sabía perfectamente cada reacción de aquél hombre... si sin duda alguna ese era Mikihisa Asakura... su padre.

El camión de mudanzas se detuvo frente a un edificio departamental muy moderno... de estructuras rectas en metal y cemento, el gris en todas sus gamas era el principal componente del edificio, siendo perfectamente balanceado con la cantidad de cristales que lo acompañaban, siendo el resultado un edificio sobrio pero agradable...

Sin mayor problemas, hizo que sus objetos fuesen llevados al último piso de ese edificio, conoció al conserje, con quien estableció una relación estrictamente formal, no deseaba entrometidos en su vida. Y luego de despachar a los de mudanza ella misma subió al departamento...

Al entrar en él uno oleada de emociones y recuerdos inundó su mente... tantos momentos compartidos con su hermano en aquel lugar, tantos recuerdos gratos que la acompañarían hasta el momento de su muerte...

Con paso desvariado se encaminó hasta los ventanales que rodeaban todo el lugar... la luz se filtraba por todo el ambiente produciendo reflejos multicolores en distintos objetos... tomó un portarretratos que se yergue firmemente sobre una cómoda de roble... desde el pequeño objeto un par de ojos le devolvían la mirada...

- Kyosuke... – las lágrimas brotaban sin control desde sus ojos cayendo sobre la foto de un par de jóvenes en un parque... un jovencito de unos 19 años, cabello negro corto y ojos color cobre, vestido deportivamente que abrazaba a una jovencita de 13 años, vestida con un kimono en tonos celestes y decorados con copos de nieve, de ojos ámbar y cabello rubio sobre el cual se apoyaba el mentón del joven...

**----------------------- Flashback -----------------------**

Una jovencita corría todo lo que su estrecha vestimenta le permitía... el pasto bajo sus pies pintaba un verde vivo de tonos desiguales ante la fulminante mirada del sol...

Correr con Kimonos no es una de las tareas mas sencillas que existían en la vida... y pasar desapercibida en esta tarea mucho menos... las pisadas se escuchaban fuertemente a su espalda lo que significaba que él estaba por alcanzarla... debía apresurar el paso...

- Diablos... bendito el día en acepté entrar en esta obra... – su voz era entrecortada por el cansancio que la carrera le había producido.

Una mano tomó con fuerza el celeste moño de su Obi, llevándose con él la pequeña figura... la caída terminó cómodamente en un cuerpo mayor al de ella y unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron de los hombros impidiendo su escape...

- No pensabas que ibas a escapar de mi... ¿verdad pequeña? – la joven tembló ante las palabras pronunciadas a su oído.

- No, claro que no... pero valía la pena intentarlo – dijo esta con una sonrisa queda - ¿ne nii-chan?

- Vamos, vamos Anna – respondió este conteniendo una carcajada – ni pienses que escaparas de la foto... quedará como fiel evidencia que alguna vez fuiste una damisela en peligro y no solo la chica autosuficiente que golpea a todos los que la molestan.

- Ja, pues no tendría que golpear a nadie si me dejaran en paz – dijo media molesta – Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez – dijo resignada.

- Bien, miren aquí... – dijo una joven de corto cabello rojo que era en ese momento la "novia" de su hermano – vamos sonrían...

Anna sonrió al sentir el mentón de su hermano presionar su cabeza... él siempre lograba derrotarla, siempre lograba que hiciese cosas que no le agradaban o que no hacía con nadie mas... el flash apareció inundando su vista de un intenso color blanco...

**----------------------- Fin Flashback -----------------------**

- Hermano... – susurró la joven – ahora quien será mi caballero protector... – dijo mientras aparecía una leve sonrisa sarcástica – es cierto... yo no lo necesito, nunca lo hice...

La lluvia caía incesante contra las ventanas del departamento... todo el lugar estaba impregnado de recuerdos, de olores que le recordaban a su amado hermano... y pese a la pequeña voz en su mente que le exigía fortaleza y seriedad, se dejó llevar por el mar de recuerdos, escenas fugaces que transitaban su mente cuando miraba los objetos que había traído consigo... y lágrimas... un mar de ellas escapaban de sus ojos... aquellas que pensó ya no poseer... y que no alcanzaban para liberar el dolor que embriagaba su alma...

La habitación estaba en penumbra... la única entrada de luz se filtraba por unas diminutas rendijas que se encontraban en lo alto de una pared... la habitación estaba impregnada en olor a sangre...

Al centro de la habitación se encontraba una silla, mohosa con rastros de sangre seca y algunas hendiduras de probables cuchillas... sobre ella se encontraba un cuerpo humano... no se movía... no se quejaba... pero aún con vida...

La habitación permanecía en el mas absoluto silencio... siendo únicamente interrumpido por las gotas de sangre que se unían en un pequeño charco bajo la silla... el repicar de un celular resonó en la oscuridad...

De entre las sombras una figura masculina se acercó al pequeño y molesto aparato... con molestia la tomó y presionó la tecla de "recibir"...

- Hable – la profunda y oscura voz resonó en la habitación...

- Hao, tengo un trabajo... – la voz fría y ajena de emoción ya era conocida... muy conocida.

- ¿Sobre? – Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre la figura sobre la silla.

- La hija de Kyôyama – dijo secamente el hombre del otro lado del auricular – necesito que te asegures que los Senyôu no la contacten...

- Bien, la mataré de inmediato – dijo sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo sobre la silla – aunque pensé que se lo habías encargado al incompetente de Yoh...

- No quiero que la mates... solo asegúrate que los Senyôu no logren acercarse a ella – dijo sin mas.

- Esa no es mi rama de trabajo y lo sabes... – dijo Hao con cierta molestia en la voz.

El hombre sonreía sarcástico desde el refugio de su oficina... por supuesto que esperaba esa reacción de aquel joven... siempre orgulloso, y cínico... un gran orgullo...

- Solo hazlo – la orden estaba dada... sin mas colgó el teléfono cuidadosamente mientras se giraba para mirar la tormenta incesante en el exterior... sin duda este asunto se complicaba mas de la cuenta... pero nada que no pudiese manejar...

Hao miró con fastidio el diminuto aparato en su mano para depositarlo en la mesa nuevamente con furia... aún tenía que obedecer las ordenes de aquél hombre... hasta que llegara su momento... ahí aquél hombre le cedería el poder a él su primogénito mayor... pero hasta ese entonces tenía que obedecer... por lo menos en apariencia.

Estaba molesto y alguien tenía que pagar las consecuencias... sus ojos se fijaron fieramente en la figura que permanecía inmóvil en el centro de aquella habitación...

- Ya sé que despertaste... – una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro – no me parece correcto que no me lo hayas hecho saber...

El hombre en la silla abrió sus ojos con horror al sentir el frío material nuevamente cortando su piel... su carne mientras la sangre lo abandonaba nuevamente y la mordaza ahogaba nuevamente un grito de dolor...

- Pero no te preocupes... recibí una llamada que me ha puesto de un humor... particular... y nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo necesario hasta que cantes todo...

Un nuevo grito fue acallado por la mordaza teñida de sangre... el olor metálico volvía a inundar la habitación... la oscuridad volvía a ocultarlo todo...

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Bien perdón peor las respuestas serán cortas porque quiero subir YA!!!!

**Anna15** gracias por el comentario... y espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho...

**Anne M. Riddle** Bien, muchisimas gracias por haber hecho tan buenos comentarios... y espero que este capítulo no te haya desepcionado .

**Rika no miko** Gracias!!! y si la inspiración vino pero los problemas también U... je je espero que puedas leer este cap y que lo disfrutes.

**Jacqueline** Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te guste aunque dudo que te este quitando dudas U...

**Anna Kyouyama A** Gracias espero que logres seguir leyendo!!!

**AngelOfDreams** Ahh pues el hermano de Anna no es nadie en particular... un simple personaje... pero muy copado

**Monchant** nee-san... TT gracias despues de todo lo estoy escribiendo por ti no ¬¬... bueno avisa a quien puedas de que me cambié de nick!!!!

**May Sk** gracias espero que te guste pues me esmero mucho en las tramas...a veces tardo mas en hacer las tramas de lo que me gustaría TT...

Bien Gracias a la persona que me dejo el review **Anonimo** ....


End file.
